Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 37
Episode 37 - "Premature Thrust; it's more common than you think." Spacedate: 4257.106.13.22 We pick things up in Episode 37 with the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having butchered a helpless Grogre, and now committing genocide against it's adopted tribe of Bear-Bugs. Braxxz and Ray were tight to each other in their 'complementary styles' stance in one corner of the room staving off the attacks of three of the ferocious beasts, while Sprout was back by the entry of the chamber taking on the Chieftain and another Bear-Bug. Zorf was in the far corner of the room shooting into Melee with his Clusterbus. Starting the night mid-combat once again, Sprout & Ray opened up the action by getting Defended against by the agile creatures, then the Chief attacked Sprout with his giant hammer, but he was also Defended against. Sprout unlimbered his insidious Quantum Deceleration Psionic against the Chief, but the monster made his Save! Irritated, Sprout double hit the smaller Bear-Bug in front of him, but despite the multiple strikes the guy even more irritatingly continued to live. Zorf held back, powering up, while Ray quadruple hit the Bear-Bug closest, killing it. The Bear-Bug Chief got a good smash in on Sprout, but the lithe plant-man super Defended to counter! Zorf opened up with a dangerous looking cluster burst right into Sprout's melee, but with his awesomely powered up shot he hit all 4 guys! (killing one!). Then the Chief charged Zorf right at the end of the Round. Zorf immediately Translocated away, but not before the Chief hammered him simultaneously, smashing him and damaging his armor. One of the Bear-Bugs tried biting Ray, but this proved super futile, and Ray gave no shits. Sprout combo (?)/Reverse Punched the next guy in line, but had to Squad Command to hit once. Meanwhile, the Bear-Bug Chief charged back across the room to smash Zorf with his hammer again. Braxxz got Fumbled against, then Pincered back, hit, double tapped, and hit twice, blowing the guy's armor off. Then Ray shock 10'd him and Braxxz shot him again, but Fumbled, (making his Safety). The Chief continued wailing on Zorf, who had held his Action to attack back simultaneously, hitting the him for Save Vs Shock -19, but he Saved, and was only Shock 4'd, and the other guy who got slashed Natural 20 Defended. Flailing about erratically, the Shock 10 guy somehow Criticalled Braxxz, but then Ray splattered him & moved on to the Chief. At this point Zorf finally Shock 14'd the Chief, who tried to hit him back, but lo and behold, Shock 14 fucked him! Sprout Natural One Defended against a Bear-Bug Bash, then Bennied & Defended. Zorf got a Natural 2 on his next Strike, so he Bennied as well, rolling a Natural One for his effort, (but made his Safety Check). In a dastardly fashion Sprout Commanded the next Bear-Bug to fall Prone at his feet, while Ray slayed into the Chief. Braxxz Double-Tapped the Prone guy, then Zorf Shock 14d him. Amazingly, the Chief hit Zorf on his next Strike even with his -14 penalty, because of Zorff's simultaneous penalty! Then Sprout Massive-Overkilled the Prone Shock 14 guy, leaving just the Chief. Braxxz Fumbled and hit himself for a bunch of Damage and PD, Zorf Nat 20 Defended against the Chief, then the Squad circled up on the Bear-Bug Chief and after a bit more of a group cluster raping Ray Glaived him into submission, (Zorf participating this time). 1 Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.23 Proceeding down the passage that the Bear-Bug Chief had emerged from, the Squad entered his private quarters and searched it, finding what appeared to be some sort of 'Flava-Drop'; * 1 level 10 Fleet Foot Potion * 1 level 10 Arcane Inspection Potion * 1 level 10 Booby Trap Potion * 1 Level 10 Illusion Potion * 3,250 Gold Pieces Spacedate: 4257.106.13.27 Having looted everything of value from the area, the Squad returned to the main Bear-Bug chamber and Ray pulled down the crude hide curtain blocking the other passage. Moving unawkwardly past Ray, Zorf pushed into the next hallway, the rest of the Squad slowly following up and proceeding on, their spotlights shining down the corridor in front of them. They went past 2 dead end branches and into another chamber when Ray, scouting ahead with his Eyes Aloft Psionic spotted some Knoll sentries down the next corridor! Sprout and Ray charged ahead, Ray in his giant Construct, awkwardly. Ray and Zorf both made their Squad Command again, (yay level-up!), and on an Initiative 3 no less. Zorf waited for the awkwardness to clear, then charged in as well, with Braxxz taking up the rear. Ray and the first 2 Knolls (armed with a Spear and a Morning-Star), collided half way down the passage, with Braxxz following up by totally unawkwardly scootching up next to Ray and shooting past him, hitting because simultaneous, !, & Double-Tapped, Fumbling, Safely. Zorf warmed up his weapon, and Sprout Translocated in past the Knolls blocking the passage, landing right in front of the Archer Knoll beyond, who speared him back in gnarly fashion, but the sap was rose and Sprout took no Damage. Now further into the chamber, a large wooden Door with cracks of light coming through it was visible, but there was no time to investigate further,as one more Knoll came running up, and another could be heard running off the other direction. Morning-Star guy Reach-Oned Braxxz, but he Acrobatically Defended. Ray unleashed the giant pink flaps his Aurora Curtain Psionic, hitting the guy in front of him with the help of his Squad Command Buff, hitting the next guy and Sprout as well, (but he Defended Temporally), then he also hit the last guy as well. He also Bead-Lightninged simultaneously, but got Defended. Zorf Translocated in behind as well to Slash at 2 Knolls, but he rolled a 2, so he Bennied for a 19, hitting both guys for Shock 14! Braxxz pulled out a Grenade and started optimizing it, while the Knoll that Zorf was attacking got a Natural One to Defend, so Ray Arc-Lightninged him 4 times for Shock 28, PD 12, killing the shit out of him, then unawkwardly charged in past Braxxz. Zorff slashed again, again hitting twice, while Ray started a Flurry on one of the -15 to Defend guys. Braxxz threw his Grenade, rolling awesome, hitting all the Knolls, plus everyone else and himself in the close confines of the caverns! Sprout and Zorff Auto-Temporally Defended it, Baraxxz and Ray ignored the Damage and Shock with their RF and PR. Ray Glaived another Knoll to death, then the other guy chumped into Zorff's Hard Heavy Steel Psi-Batless, getting killed as well. Braxxz moved in and Double-Tapped the last guy from one side while Sprout snap-kicked him from the other, finishing him off! Spacedate: 4257.106.13.28 Ignoring what was clearly the Exit of the Dungeon, Squad Leader Ray ordered the Marines to press on further inside after the Knoll that had got away. Following along through some natural looking caves and caverns, they proceeded south to a flight of stairs carved into the rock going up and to the south. These led around a corner to the west where another iron-bond oaken door was to be found. In true Marine style Ray busted straight in, revealing a large cavern wherein the Knoll Chieftain and his Archers lay in wait. Of course the Archers had the door under over-watch, so they lit Ray up before he could even roll Initiative, but even with their Armor Piercing arrowheads the Knoll Bolts all went off of his AC. Zorff Translocated in, attacking a Spear Knoll, but his target was simultaneously running up to the door to block Ray in. Ray Translocated into the room as well, getting Criticalled simultaneously by the Sprear-Knoll, but gave 3 shits and was still at max AC after RF! Meanwhile, Braxxz and Sprout powered up in the hall. This turned out to be a good place to be, as Zorf, out in the chamber, got hit by all 3 Knoll Archers for a shit-tonne of damage to his armor. Undeterred, Zorff Slashed with the shock blade, and both the Chief and the spear-guy Natural 1 Defended into it, for -15 to Defend! Braxxz charged up and shot the -15 to Defend regular dude, who Natural 1 Defended again to draw out the Double-Tap. Zorff got double attacked by the -14 guys, getting hit by one of the Chieftains' claws. Ray got triple Armor Piercing Arrow attacked, but again they all ricocheted off his AC. These guys are so Last Tier!. Rayy and Zorf finally Squad Commanded, both making it again. Braxzz Double-Tapped the Shock-14 guy again, then Ray got hit twice, (Criticaled once), Resisted, and Natural 20 Saved vs the Bleed on one of his Iron Fortitude Bonus Saves. Braxxz got -20 Defended, Ray dropped back and unleashed the Aurora Curtain, hitting all but one of the Knolls, while the Archers fired off another volley simultaneously. Sprout Fumbled, Safely, earned a Pity-Benny from Zorf, who then slashed again, immediately spending Sprouts Benny back for a Natural 20 Strike against both of the Shock 14'd Knolls with the Full Thrust Opportunist, killing the little guy & damaging the Chief. Braxxz charged in and wedged himself in between Zorf and the Chief, shooting the Chief, who Natural One Defended into it. Ray attacked & hit one Archer for Shock 10, then got attacked back repeatedly, but all the shots were off his AC again! Zorf Translocated away from Chief back out into the hallway, but took two hits from him on his way out, taking Bleed3. As soon as Braxxz opened up with a Burst on one of the Knolls Sprout moved in, making Braxxz akward, then melee attacking the guy Braxxz was Bursting at. To finish out the night the Knoll Archers all attacked; the Shock 10 guy still couldn't hit Ray, and Braxxz got shot at twice, taking major damage. Episode 37 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl Still Again Ongoing Relentlessly! (But at least with Player Buy-In?) '29 Generic Points not to be spent until after the fight. ' Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet